supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara Lor-Van (Ana Franchesca Rousseau)
History Origin Lara Lor-Van was The Wife of Jor-El and Mother of Superman and Former Member of The House of El. She and her Husband realized that their Home Planet of Krypton and when they knew that The Kryptonian people would do nothing to prevent The Planet's Destruction they sent away their son to grow up and live on Earth. Tragically she and her Husband ended up dying in The Planet's destruction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Lara Lor-Van possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Lara Lor-Van's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Lara Lor-Van can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. **'Super Hearing': Lara Lor-Van's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision': Lara Lor-Van's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Lara Lor-Van can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Lara Lor-Van's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Lara Lor-Van's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight': Lara Lor-Van is able to manipulate gravitation particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio electric aura, Lara Lor-Van is nigh invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. **'Superhuman Stamina': Lara Lor-Van is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. **'Superhuman Strength': Lara Lor-Van's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. **'Superhuman Speed': Lara Lor-Van is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: ***'Superhuman Agility' ***'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Super Breath': Lara Lor-Van is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Multilingualism': Lara Lor-Van is capable of fluently speaking English and her native Kryptonian. Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Lara Lor-Van possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Vulnerability to Kryptonite' **'Vulnerability to Magic' Appearances Supergirl *Season One **"Pilot" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Lara Lor-Van (Ana Franchesca Rousseau)/Gallery *Lara Lor-Van Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lara_Lor-Van_(Supergirl_TV_Series) *http://supergirl.wikia.com/wiki/Lara_Van-El Category:Supergirl (TV Series) Characters